Talk:Rhett
Naming? How did we figure out the name of this gun? AssassinLegend 01:59, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : preety sure it says it on the Choir of Guns vid for a split-second. Matt of the wastes 05:44, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :: It was mentioned during Eurogamer 2010. Other weapons were also named and covered there. A search on youtube will net you some coverage. The Rhett bears a more striking resemblance to the "commando" variant of the SG 550 (i.e. the SG 552) than the "carbine" variant SG 551 SWAT listed.Jasperado 13:03, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : I disagree. I think it looks exactly like the 551. The forarm is too long for the 552, which to me is a good indication. Also, I believe the Rhett has a 25 round capacity standard, though I can't be sure since I only gathered this from watching gameplay from PAX. Anyone agree? 1SAZ 15:49, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes, you are correct on that. AssassinLegend 23:07, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Haha look at the equip speed on the heavily modified Rhett in the second pic. 00:35, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :This isn't a wild west game so draw speed won't matter =D-- 01:51, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Still, expect to take at least five seconds to get that Rhett out. AssassinLegend 02:03, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I think I figured out the Rhett's name. It is inspired by a SIG Assault Rifle. SIG AR. SIG AR Rhett. Cigarrette. Rhett. It is sort of a pun. 00:46, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :: ::YOU ARE MY HERO! been trying to figure that one out for ages. ~Shadowcat :: ::lolz? AssassinLegend 03:02, May 2, 2011 (UTC) AK74-U This weapon does look like the AK74-U as seen in these pics. Notice the foregrip, magazine,top rail with sights and overall design. The only real difference is the grip and lack of the connical flash suppresor. The new pics have a different magazine but still retain the overall look of the AK. Personally, I dont think the gun looks much like the SIG, accept for the stock but I left it there for comparison, since it was the original link. The Rhett may have been a combo of the two guns. -- 14:08, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Opon further investigation, the gun deos have a few elements of the SG552 commando but also the AK74-u. so my inference that the Rhett is a combo of the two guns seems more likely. I have changed the link to reflect this. -- 14:08, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :: I have added the SG 552 commando pic for comparison.-- 14:20, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: I still say it's a SG551. The barrel and forearm look too long to be the SG552 to me. It's definitely not an AKS-74U (which is the real designation of the "AK-74U", S designating a folding stock). 1SAZ 18:57, April 3, 2011 (UTC) If you read the info on the SG550 link page, you will see that the SG550 which the 551 and 552 are varients, was most likely modeled after the Ak to begin with. The Rhett like many of the weapons seen so far are either a mix of two or three guns or modeled after one gun and named for another or several as well. The Rhetts foregrip seems to be wooden or looks that way at least, similarly to the AK. I agree that is only supperfical, but the area where the stock meets the reciever is also similar as well as the magazine. I may be wrong but it looks like a mix of the two weapons to me which is why i linked both for comapison. -- 20:37, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : You are right about the SG550 series being ''partly ''based on the Kalashnakov series of rifles, but only in the reseaver and mag release. As for the Rhett being partly based on the AKS-74U, it's not in anyway. The forearm is from the SG551 SWAT , as stated above. It is just an SG551 SWAT, and not an build up gun. The ''only ''weapon I can think of in Brink that isn't a real world weapon that is somewhat stylized is the Kolt, and maybe the Sea Eagle, but I'm still sure that's a Sigma.1SAZ 02:37, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :: We can agree that the Rhett is mostly based on a variant of the SIG. As for the rest, We may never know. What i can say definitly is that either way it looks sweet, and should be great in game. -- 03:06, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Could one of the people who thinks that the Rhett is partially based off the AKS-74U please explain what details they are talking about? I dont see any matching details. Any similarity i see is a similarity between the real world weapons themselves, as it is clearly a 551 SWAT to me. ~Shadowcat